gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MizukageMoonstone/Rhodochrosite, the Gemsona of Affectos
Rhodochrosite is a Crystal Gem, and an original Gemsona created by Affectos. Although this Gemsona is not affiliated with GemCrust, GemCrust has drawn a fusion of this character with Ice. Personality Due to him being a healer, Rhodochrosite strives to try to help everyone as well as to appease them. It was an extreme version of this coupled with his worrying about Mahogany Obsidian when he was out on missions that lead to Rhodochrosite's corruption. Since being revived, this has gone down as he only really worries about making sure that Mahogany is happy since the Obsidian isn't going on missions alone anymore. Now back with the Crystal Gems, he deeply cares for the safety of all his team members, prefering to stay in the back of the fight in case someone needs healing. However, he isn't afraid to step into the fray if a friend needs healing, as during the war he learned how to fight alongside the Crystal Gem soldiers as a combat medic, so he knows how to scan an enemy for their weakness so he can get in close to exploit it. Appearance Prior to being cured of corruption, Rhodochrosite's form was more feminine, but due to Steven's saliva assisting in his healing, his form now is a bit more masculine. Standing about as tall as Lapis Lazuli, Rhodochrosite has very pale pink skin and carnation hair pulled back into a ponytail, a streak of hot pink in it. His eyes are almond shaped and have salmon irises He wears a pink tunic with a small pink poncho on top of it. One of the traits that sticks out about Rhodochrosite are the pair of key like extrusions from his shoulders, a sign telling others that he was once corrupted. In his new form, Rhodochrosite originally tried to hide them under his poncho, but grew less afraid to show them as time went on, thus him shortening the poncho. Relationships Ice Due to the fact both Gems had repairing/healing abilities, the two Gems were able to get along, but usually didn't interact much. However, after Jasper corrupted, he noticed Ice's fondness for the Homeworld soldier so when Jasper's gem vanished, Rhodochrosite managed to find Ice talking with the corrupted gem that she had frozen in ice. Rhodochrosite didn't scold Ice for removing Jasper, but instead he re-assured Ice that there was a cure for corruption as he was living proof of that. Before leaving, he just reminded Ice to bring Jasper back to the Temple so that he could continue to study Jasper Mahogany Obsidian Having been extremely close to the ex-homeworld spy, Rhodochrosite holds him in high regard as a person he can rely on, but also knows that Mahogany relies on him too. It's no secret to any of the gems that he and Mahogany are in love with each other Garnet After forming a truce with the fusion (as Garnet was with Rose Quartz when the caused him to poof), he was willing to fuse with Garnet when she decided that they needed concise, concentrated power. However, Rhodochrosite felt like a third wheel in the fusion, but when he told Garnet she explained that having a third person in the fusion made the relationship interesting and that he was never overstepping during a fusion, but rather they felt he was holding back in their fused state. Pearl Due to their ability to see things in a more detail-oriented manner, Rhodochrosite and Pearl were quick friends. She was willing to assist him in adjusting to Beach City, but also helped him find sources of animal life so that Rhodochrosite could add to his database. This being said, he's been trying to convince Pearl to try eating, starting with healthier meals such as salads, fruits, and vegetables, claiming her aversion to food comes from watching Amethyst's horrendous diet. Additionally Rhodochrosite looks up to Pearl as she has had far more direct combat experience than him more recently compared to him. Connie Maheswaran As a part of the deal he and Mahogany Obsidian made with Connie's mother, Rhodochrosite had to assist Connie in her biology homework as well as further her combat as helping her deal with opponents that have shorter blades, showing the difference between the reach of Rose's Sword versus his more mobile stilleto dagger. She enjoys his tutoring as he helps her understand complex functions while she teaches him about Earth biology, making for an educational session everytime they meet. Abilities Rhodochrosite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. * Dagger Proficiency: As his primary weapon is a stiletto dagger, Rhodochrosite uses it as a finishing blows to his target, aiming for the weakest point in there defense as a means to either poof them or deal a crippling blow. This skill also extends to throwing the dagger with extreme precision and accuracy. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Bustamite * When fused with Mahogany Obsidian, they form Rhodonite * When fused with Mahogany Obsidian and Ice, they form Hilutite * When fused with ((?)) Obsidian, they form Pyroxmangite * When fused with Jasper, they form Thomsonite. * When fused with Eric-G-Perez's Rainbow Moonstone and Rainbow Latice Sunstone, they form Spherocobaltite * When fused with Puricodraws's Smoky Quartz, they form Poudretteite Biokinesis Rhodochrosite is capable of controlling the biological structure of his own and other people's bodies. He can produce biomolecular energy at will to affect organic matter he touches. While he primarily uses it to heal gems and biological structures, he can channel it into his hands to generate what he calls the 'touch of pain' which is powerful enough to cause extreme discomfort in gems. Additionally, he can scan biological life forms as a way to learn more about their bodily functions and add them to his database Regenerations Gemology * It is not a traditional birthstone. * Rhodochrosite is a manganese carbonate mineral with chemical composition MnCO3 * It is often confused with the manganese silicate, rhodonite , but is distinctly softer. * The name is derived from the Greek word ῥοδόχρως meaning rose-colored. * Rhodochrosite's pink color associates it with emotional healing, love, compassion, creativity and intuition. * Rhodochrosite is thought to encourage positive feelings, personal strength and to soothe its wearer. * Physically, rhodochrosite is said to help blood pressure, respiration, migraines and the sexual organs. * In traditional Hindu beliefs, rhodochrosite is associated with Anahata, or the heart chakra, which is related to peace, decision-making, love, compassion and psychic healing. * The Alma King is the largest known rhodochrosite crystal; it was found in the Sweet Home Mine near Alma, Colorado. It is on display in the Denver Museum of Nature and Science. Trivia * Rhodochrosite's dance style is classical broadway ** His musical theme is 'Put on Your Sunday Clothes' from Hello Dolly! ** His musical instrument is a flute, though what kind of flute has not yet been specified. ** Most of his fusion themes are from musicals (Pearl: 'Sixteen Going on Seventeen', Mahogany Obsidian: 'You're the One That I Want', Lapis: 'Getting to Know You') * Mahogany and Rhodochrosite are currently living in Greg's empty storage container * Due to the extremely close bond of Mahogany & Rhodochrosite, the two of them are able to flawlessly fuse and de-fuse at whim ** To quote Rhodochrosite, "It's great to be even closer to Mahogany, but we are each our own person and want to be able to do things without one another since we each have our strengths when we're apart." * The first few times he had to fuse with Garnet, he felt a bit uncomfortable intruding on their relationship and eventually brought this up with her. * Due to him learning more about modern humans, Rhodochrosite has taken to trying to ensure that Steven, Connie, and Amethyst all are eating healthily (much to Pearl's delight and Amethyst's dismay) ** This being said, he's trying to convince Pearl that eating food is okay and that her fear stems from Amethyst's gluttony. * Steven has convinced Rhodochrosite to look into being Beach City's vet and is receiving help from Dr. Maheswaran ** Rhodochrosite is still differentiating the difference between zoo animals and domesticated pets however * The concept of Rhodochrosite, both in personality & color is based on Affectos' Klefki gijinka, Kellin * This specific Rhodochrosite is based on the opaque/aggregate (banded) form, rather than the transparent form of the mineral. ** If a transparent Rhodochrosite fused with Mahogany Obsidian, the resulting Rhodonite would be transluscent rather than aggregate and opaque. The same goes for Pyroxmangite, as it can also appear in both forms. Gemstone Gallery Category:Blog posts